Forgotten Pasts
by Angel1212
Summary: One year ago, Serena and Darien were in a car accident. It was believed that Darien had died however, this is not the case. Darien survives and so does they baby Serena is secretly carrying. They meet after a year, but circumstances have greatly changed a
1. Chapter 1

It was the ending to a very long day. Serena James stood by the door to enter her apartment. She fumbled with the keys and cursed under her breath, not finding the one to open the door. When she finally got in, she dropped her bags to the floor and went to the bedroom. Inside slept the baby.

"Mommy's home Rini." she whispered. She proceeded on to pick up the 4 month old infant. She lightly kissed her head. This baby was her entire world. If she didn't have this child, she would've been dead a long time ago. Not especially after the accident...Serena quickly cleared her mind when she saw Seiya had come in.

"Seiya, where were you?" she then called out.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom," he said lightly kissing her cheek. He tried to give her a small kiss on the lips, but she turned her face around to look at the little treasure in her hands.

"Work was not as bad as it usually is. I have to deal with other companies. Some new company is hitting the fashion industry like lightning. I forget its' name…Shelt…Sheld…oh well. I think I'm in for a raise soon."

"Money was never a problem. Darien had a good fortune. He left plenty for Rini to have."

"Seiya," Serena quickly cut in. "All that money belongs to Rini when she's 18. Nothing belongs to me." She then put the baby down and left the room to wash up for dinner.

"Filthy rich, that's what you're gonna be." He said casting a deadly glance toward Rini who seemed to be smiling in her sleep.

Meanwhile in New York City, Darien Shields was looking out his office window. He could see an amazing view of Manhattan. It would seem that this man had everything. Amazing looks, money, intelligence, yet something was not right. He could not remember his past. 1 year ago in a fatal accident, he was found near a river. Nobody had thought that he would've survived, but he proved everyone wrong. When he woke up he could only remember two names. One was Darien which he concluded to be his own name and the other was Serena…perhaps a wife or girlfriend. He spent a year of his life trying to discover his identity, but was now losing hope.

'I have to find out who this Serena person is. What does she mean to me and can she help me.'

It was very hard for Darien to reestablish a career, but he was discovered by a man named Andrew Anderson. Andrew wanted Darien to be his new model. The fresh face was a hit in England. (That's where Andrew works.) But then Darien had wanted to return to New York. He needed to know who he was. Andrew helped him get an excellent job and within half a year he became the CEO. He seemed to be born for the fashion world.

'Maybe it was my job before the accident.' He thought.' Destiny put itself together"

"Darien!" a voice that everyone recognized called out." I've been looking for you everywhere. Come, but its okay. Your gorgeous face can't keep me mad for long." Beryl came dangerously close to the man waiting for a reply, but he spoke nothing.

"What do you want Beryl. I'm in no mood for sex" he finally replied showing boredom in his eyes.

Beryl smirked and then proceeded to sit on top of him opened her legs wide. She slowly leaned toward his neck and began to suckle lightly. She stopped and kissed him putting her tongue into his mouth. He began to respond and they fought for dominance. He easily won and she purred when she felt a wet sensation. 'Damn this man. No one could beat him.' When she pulled back, she saw lust in his eyes.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." She purred into his ear.

Darien said nothing. Instead he roughly pushed her up on the table, knocking everything down. He slid her dress up and smirked when he saw she wore underwear.

"I see you had planned this whole thing out. I'm just using you for an evening fuck, know that for sure. I have no intention of expressing any die hard love."

Beryl ignored his words. She knew he couldn't care for her. But he was such a great lover. No man had ever pleased her in bed like he did. She grew wet just thinking about him."

"I'm waiting" Beryl said in between pants. She couldn't take it anymore.

He then pulled her dress as far as it could go and quickly got rid of his pants and boxers. Something about this situation just seemed too familiar. As if he had don't this before. Hopefully, with was a better woman. He then inserted his hard penis into her yearning womanhood. She screamed in pleasure as he went in a fast rhythm.

"Faster Darien faster" she cried. She screamed his name as she organsmed but he said a different name when he came.

"Wha, what did you call me" she asked in between breaths. She heard a Selena…Sabrina…no it was Serena!

He did respond. Instead he began to dress himself. He mentally cursed. Who was this woman and why was he so obsessed with her. This was not the first time such happened. Instead he had done it always once with all of his bad partners.

"I'm gonna leave. You can leave when you want to"

Beryl wanted to shout HOW DARE YOU but the only pathetic words that came out were "have dinners with me later."

"Is that a question or a statement? Because I'll say no to either." With these cold words, he left. Beryl eye filled with tears. She felt nothing more than a helpless whore.

She had helped this man become the CEO of this company. Her father, the owner, was the main reason that Darien wasn't starving. 'I swear that man doesn't have a degree to his name. What does he think of himself?' She tidied herself up and with the little dignity she had left, and walked out of the room, promising not to return. She had done this many times before but this time she would keep the promise.

"Seiya! Rini's crying. Help her?" Serena shouted. She was cooking dinner and preparing Rini's milk. Her hands were full and she really needed help.

Seiya did as he was told. He looked at Rini. The girl had the exact face as her father. He hated Darien. Not only was he the smarter, richer, better looking of the two cousins, but the man had also taken the one women he loved...Serena. It was friendly competition in the beginning, but it ended up as bitter rivalry. Seiya had no choose but to get rid of him.

Serena and Seiya sat on the dinning room table with Rini in her crib nearby. The food looked delicious, but tasted even better. Of course, when one's teacher is Lita, how can they not cook well? Lita was one of Serena's four main friends. Just then, Serena felt a tear in her eye. After the accident, she had moved away from New York City. But suddenly, as if something was calling her she wanted to go back. She began to think about her friends.

There was Mina, her twin as people like to call her. They had known each other forever, and even tried blood tests to see if they were related. The result always came out negative and the two decided it was something in their "past lives". She was in a serious relationship with Andrew. However, he was always on business. He was due to come in three weeks. She waited for them like crazy.

Next was Ami. Ami was a little older than the rest of the girls. (I forgot the ages) She was 29, while the others were all 24. She was married to another doctor, whom she worked with for many years. Greg was his name and they had 2 lovely children. Ami was the genius in the group and they came to her with their problems.

Lita, the cook was also married. The lucky guy was Ken and they were expecting their 1st child in 6 months. And finally there was Rei. In the past, Serena and Rei had many problems. But after Darien's death, Rei had helped her a lot. She was a psychiatrist and mentored Serena through her problems. And there were a lot. Her husband, Chad and she had one daughter.

"Seiya" she called to him.

"Hmm."

"I was wondering. If we were to move back to the city, maybe they would transfer my job. I miss my friends terribly and meeting once a month is jus not enough. Plus, it's so boring here."

"You want to know something Serena?"

"What"

"I was thinking the same thing." Serena smiled at him and the two continued to eat dinner. She hadn't expected the conversation to be so short, but now she was getting use to it. Seiya did not talk much. When he did say something, it would always make one happy.

After dinner, they watched a movie and headed off to bed. Before Serena could go to her room, Seiya grabbed her hand. "Stay with me. It's almost going to be a year into the marriage and we haven't even."

Before he could finish Serena replied "not tonight Seiya. Please." With that he let go of her hand and proceeded to his room. "What the fuck do I have to do to let you accept me? Darien's dead, whether you like it or not."

In one of the most famous bar in New York City, Darien sat with a brunette around his arm. He was bored out of his mind and drank to his heart's content. Ann didn't look happy.

"Darien! Is it necessary for you to always get. "She said with anger in her eyes.

"Of course, it's the only was I'll sleep with you." He chuckled. Ann did not find his comment funny and began to leave. Darien lazily followed her.

"Stop being so melodramatic." She said. Laughter was still in his eyes.

"Why do you treat me like this? I love you okay. I fucken love you. I think I might also be carrying your baby. She said the last part in a hurry but Darien surely heard it.

"Liar" he said. He had always been careful. He always used a condom. O god what if he was going to become a father.

"I think so. I've been getting sick every morning and I have these horrible carvings for the weirdest foods." Darien didn't say anything. 'This was not supposed to happen. What would beryl do? Would he lose his job? And what about the other girl…Serena?

Anne looked at the gorgeous man next to her. This was not how she wanted him to react at all. She thought he would be happy. He should be swinging her in the air or kissing her. Instead, his face was full of worry. As if someone had died. She knew the child was his. She had slept with no one except ALAN. Why hadn't she remembered him before! O god what if the child was his. Right before she had met Darien, she was with Alan. He had left on a business trip, but Darien did not need to know about this. Darien was the best looking man she had ever seen. He was like a god.

She finally was going to speak, when he said something. "I'm not gonna marry you until I see this child's face. And have a blood test." Anne's eyes were consumed with tears and she looked the other way so he couldn't see her face.

"How many months?" Anne was so hurt to hear his words.

How many months Anne have you been pregnant?" He said loudly.

"Three" she said trying not to choke on the tears. When she turned around, he was not there. She instead had to get a taxi to go home.

Darien drove his car to his luxury apartment. He didn't bother changing and simply fell on the bed. In sleep, he could find sanctuary. He dreamed a beautiful blond woman with the most amazing cerulean eyes. She was always in the background. She would never come to him. At times, he chased her and she didn't move, but he would never reach her.

In another part of the country, Serena sat thinking about Darien as well. 'I wish you could see our daughter Darien. She has your nose, your hair, and your eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was only yours.

Destiny, however had taken them in different directions, but they would meet again. With all these problems, would they ever come together though? Was their love strong enough?

The next day, Serena got up early for work. She would ask her boss for a transfer. She had been doing her work very well lately. She put on her usual business shirt with a beautiful white blouse that she had recently bought. When she looked into the mirror, she had to admit, she liked what she saw. Her body was slim, just as slim as it was before Rini. Her personal trainer had worked many hours to get rid of that motherly fat. She was 5 feet 5 inches. A perfect height, in her opinion. Her chest was a medium C and her legs were very long. She was the American dream.

She woke Rini up and gave her a little milk, but the baby wouldn't drink too much. At times this made Serena worry. Rini's nanny was due in 5 minutes and Serena decided to wait while she got there. She peeked into Seiya bedroom to see that he was still sleeping.

'I'm sorry Seiya, but I can't give you what you want.' When Seiya had offered to marry Serena when she was pregnant, Serena thought it was out of friendship. Seiya knew that Serena's parents would disown their pregnant daughter if she had no husband. But after time passed by, it seemed Seiya wanted much more out the relationship. He wanted her to really love him. When he admitted to her that he was in love with her since college, she was amazed. She had never expected such a confession. She didn't mean to, but her reaction came out as cold and unfeeling. This had caused confusion in the house.

When the nanny finally arrived, Serena left. She took out her car, a Lexus, and drove to work. She slowly got on the glass elevator and it took her up. As she looked down, she saw a beautiful man who reminder her of Darien. He looked the other way and Serena couldn't see his face.

When she talked to her boss, he was very happy with the transfer.

"I'm very glad you have agreed Serena. I needed a worker there anyway. Today, two very important business men from New York are checking out the company. They want 15 workers and they will be paid almost double of what they earn here."

Serena was overcome with happiness. Tears of joy filled her eyes and she was told that the move must be scheduled for a week.

"Take the week off to organize yourself. You will get paid for the week though"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you sir. You have no idea how happy I am."

'Everything seemed perfect. Rini would grow up where she had. Serena would be near her friends and now this new job.' Serena slowly left the office and gathered her belongings.

Darien strolled around impressed with the small company. He then proceeded to find Mr. James's office. But before her saw the sign, he saw an amazing woman with the happiest expression. She quickly entered the elevator.

'She sure seems happy.' Something told him to follow her, but then he saw Mr. James's office.

"I think it'll be a pleasure working with you company."

"Thank you sir, one of our workers has been informed about her transfer and she was thrilled."

"She doesn't happen to be a beautiful blond, she." He didn't mean to say beautiful but it came out anyway.

"Yeah, that sounds like Serena." Darien almost twitched at the name.

The week passed quickly and soon the moving truck came. Shields Company (the one she would now work for) had provided a lovely apartment. The view was gorgeous and Serena was so happy. The girls and she went out to celebrate. Everyone went over to Rei's house for a small barbeque. Lita quickly took hold of Rini, saying she needed practice for her upcoming baby.

The other girls, meanwhile, noticed the awkwardness between Seiya and Serena.

"Hey Sere, what's up with you and Seiya." Mina asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't" replied Rei sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll tell you. We kind of have a misunderstanding. I think he's in love with me, but I have no feelings for him."

"God, he's such a great guy. Serena accepts what you have. You guys are a picture perfect family. Wait...does this mean you haven't slept with him!"

"Nope"

"Serena!" they all said at once.

"Give him a chance Serena. He's so depressed."

Serena looked over at Seiya. This man had done so much for her. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"I'm gonna so then." The girls smiled and Serena walked to Seiya.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh" he looked at her sleepily. She smile

"I'm sorry Seiya. I've been unfair to you, but I promise I won't anymore. This is a new city and I want to start all over." Seiya couldn't believe what she had said. The next part was even more unbelievable. She kissed him. It was a soft kiss and Serena ended it quickly. Seiya, however, enjoyed the kiss so much, she began another one. He slowly slid his tongue into her sweet mouth. Serena became uncomfortable and began to pull back. Seiya misunderstood this as a sign of nervousness and put a hand on her back.

"Seiya" Serena managed to pull away and felt something she hadn't felt in a year. Her cheeks were flushed and she wanted nothing more than to leave the party and hit a bedroom. When she looked at the person responsible for her condition, she frowned. Something wasn't right.

Darien, meanwhile, held a glass of wine in his hand and looked at his window's beautiful view. Something about the city seemed to glow. As is something beautiful had happened but when he looked to find they change, nothing at all could be discovered. He smiled and lifting up his glass, made a toast to his possible new baby, to life, and to the Serena that always haunted him.

Will Serena consummate her marriage to Seiya or will she meet Darien once again?

Will Darien recognize her and if not, how will Serena feel?

What will happen to Anne's baby!

I hope you guys like my story. It's of course a Serena/Darien romance. Please, this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction story. Can you give help me with tips. Also, I know the plot is quite unstable, however, with each chapter that will surely change. Enjoy. Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena awoke the next day in Seiya's bed. A sudden fear rose in her, but then she remembered the events of last night. They had kissed, nothing more. Of course Seiya wanted a lot more, but she insisted that they move slowly. After all, if she was to spend her life with this man, she wanted a stable relationship. The weather was foggy, but in the distance, the sun seemed to be coming.

Today Serena was going to begin working in Shields Corporation and a beautiful outfit was necessary. She wore a light pink Burberry blazer with a matching skirt. She would kill all the men at work. (Though this was not her intention)

'God, I'm so lucky. Working for one of the most prominent companies in New York City.' She gave Rini a kiss, but the miniature blond woke up and beckoned to be held.

"Shh Rini" Serena smiled and picked up the baby, "You don't want to wake up Seiya." Serena looked at the clock and realized she still had an hour before she should leave.

'When I was younger, I was always late. Now I'm too early.'

"Come darling, I'm going to give you a bath." Work had kept Serena from her daughter and lately only nannies had been bathing her." Setting the water just right, she put the baby in her small tub. Rini loved the water and giggled and splashed some water on Serena. Serena laughed and put a towel on her lap. Soon she picked up the baby and put on the cutest outfit she could find. But the bath had made the baby drowsy and soon, her eyes were closed as she rested on her mother's lap. Serena expertly put her in the crib and headed to work. She didn't want to be late!

She arrived at the company on time and was seated in front of Mr. Chiba's office. She had heard about this man stunning good looks from Molly, a close friend. And Mina's Andrew had worked closely with him. But with the good looks, comes the other side of men. It was rumored that he slept with many many beautiful women. He was a sex god and was involved with Beryl Stone, the only daughter of the company's owner. She didn't know his first name, and for some reasons people said it was probably not his first name. Chiba was not certain either. Something forced him to take these names. Serena had no idea what these things meant.

'That was also Darien's last name.' Serena thought, but then she suppressed the thought. She didn't need to get all emotional before meeting her boss.

Slowly, the secretary announced the names of people who were to come in, but it had been 15 minutes since a name was called. The last person in was a beautiful red head.

'Probably having sex with her as I speak. I shouldn't care.'

But when the red head came out, she looked normal. However, the secretary informed them that because of an emergency, Mr. Chiba had to leave immediately.

The raven haired man exited the room and looked to his disappointed new employees.

"I'm sorry but we have to meet tomorrow. I promise to make it up to you all." He then noticed Serena, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Literally. He noticed her beautiful long legs, and the glow of her hair. She was by far the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her large, blue eyes were like a maze and her wardrobe was professional, but extremely sexy.

This was Serena. He remembered her from the small company when he visited Massachusetts. She had been the excited women racing to the elevator. He winked at her, but was disappointed when he did not see a blush.

"I'll be here tomorrow Serena." he whispered to her, but his voice was so low that it was imperceptible to everyone around them. She didn't blush again, but he was in such a rush that he didn't notice.

Serena stood there in confusion.Everyone around her left, but she felt like her legs were paralazed.

"Miss, can I help you?"

"No. I'm sorry I h should get going."

"I'm Mr. Chiba's secretary. You were here for the interview right?"

"Yes, but I know that he's not her so I'll leave."

"It'll be a pleasure seeing you again tomorrow..."

"Serena. My name's Serena. I better get home,I have a baby waiting for me." The woman smiled and nodded as Serena left the building.

As soon as she exited the building, tears began to flow from Serena's beautiful eyes.

"Was she seeing an illusion? Was Mr. Chiba actually Darien! She sat near the fountain in Central Park and began to cry. A lot. She then realized that this was the fountain where they had first kissed

Flashback

Serena and Darien had been the best of friends for as long as any of them could remember. Their parents came from high society and they occasionally saw each other at parties. Over these parties, they came to know one another and even attended the same university. They supported each other and said they were just friends, althought many people did not believe them.

One day, they were hanging with their usual friends (Mina, Lita, Amy, Chad, Ken, Greg) and the group decided to skate in Central Park. (Age 19)

The girls all went with their boyfriends and Serena and Darien went together as friends. Darien graciously paid for Serena's ticket, although she had insisted and they spent what seemed like only seconds on the ice. In reality, it had been 5 hours and everyone was tired.

"I can't believe you guys are tired." Serena complained.

"We have to get back to the university Serena. (NYU) Plus, you and Darien should stay. You were having why too much fun." Serena thought she was done, but then Mina suddenly blurted "God just get together with him will you." Mina smiled and the other girls nodded.

When everyone got together again, the girls ran off with their guys and Serena and Darien were alone. Serena had known Darien for quite a while, but they were never quite alone. She figured the girls had set everything up, but she had no complaints.

"Let's walk around the park Serena." Darien suggested.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

The two slowly walked around Central Park and stopped at a beautiful fountain. They sat on the bench nearby. Serena then noticed Darien's discomfort. He seemed to want to tell her something. Before she could speak, he spoke.

"Serena, I don't know how to tell you this, but ever since I met you…I don't want this to ruin our friendship because it's really important to me…but I really think I'm in love with you. He groaned his spontaneous confession, but when he looked at her, she didn't seem surprised. Instead, she looked peaceful and angelic.

"In, that case, I must make the same confession." Darien did not have a chance to be surprised because suddenly, Serena's lips captured his in a kiss. She tasted like honey, and he was a starving man desperately taking as much as he could. He inserted his tongue into her mouth, and she inserted hers as well. Their tongues fought for dominance and after a while Serena was seen victorious. No one could bet her. Ever, but he wouldn't let anyone have a chance.

They rode the subway back to campus holding hands. And from that day on, it was nothing but bliss.

End Flashback

'Maybe, it's a man that only looks like Darien' Serena thought. She had too much faith in Darien. She then began to remember their time together.

Another Flashback

Eventually, four years past into the relationship and they were still lovesick puppies as Mina so elegantly put it. They seemed to be perfect and Darien even proposed to Serena. They both cam from upper class families and their parents were thrilled.

And Serena, being so virtuous only had sex after the engagement. But it became so addicting to the couple. Darien, unlike Serena had been with other women, but none could compare to Serena. He would've laughed at this comment before, but he was sure he had found his soul mate.

"Darien." Serena called to the sleeping body next to her. When he didn't answer, she began to kiss his neck. As soon as she stuck out her tongue a bit, she felt him move. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Promise me something." He said with his eyes still closed.

"What?" Serena answered still in his arms.

"You'll wake me up like that every morning once we're married." He pulled her out of his embrace to crush their lips together. But Serena quickly pulled back.

"C'mon Daren, I don't want to be late and plus, I have a surprise for you later.

"Tell me." He was never good with surprises.

"No" but before she could leave he began to tease her body. Expertly massaging her breast and kissing her nape. He pressed his hardened penis toward her to show her how hard you.

"Now tell me." He whispered in between pants.

Serena only laughed and pulled away. No way would she tell him this easily. She pushed him back, laughing and went to the bathroom. But Darien wasn't completely done. He followed her into the bathroom and finished what they had started.

Luckily for Serena, the amazing sex had made him forget about her little surprise. She wanted him to know that she was a month pregnant with his child. They would be married in a month and everything seemed to be running smoothly. She had planned this night since the week before when she found out herself.

It would be a night she never wanted to forget. She would remember it, however, only for the horrible things that had followed.

Darien dressed up for hi later meeting with Serena. He had no idea what the surprise was, but knowing Serena, it was positive. Of course the couple had their petty fights, but what couple didn't. They never had a major problem and life was too simple. He would marry this amazing women and she would father his 4 children. Yep, life was perfectly planned out. When Serena came, he grew hard just looking at her.

"God, you look amazing. If we have time, I don't mind a quick round of." But he was soon cut off.

"No Darien. We can have sex anytime. The reservation is for 8 and we have to get their in time. Knowing you, there is no such thing as a quickie." She would later regret this decision, wishing that they were late having sex.

The couple left the house shortly after and took the new Mercedes Darien had gotten for his last birthday. The ride was smooth and the couple enjoyed each other's company, but their time was cut short. While the Mercedes crossed a bridge, a car came coming toward them in the wrong direction. The narrow bridge only worsened the situation. Darien quickly pressed on the brake, but it was too late. The cars collided together dangerously and Serena fainted, while Darien's side of the car burned and broke, falling Darien into the water.

When Serena awoke, the doctors told her how lucky she was the she survived as well as her baby.

Serena cried bitter tears at the comment. "Fortunate, is that what you call a woman who lost her fiancé, her entire life." For many nights, Serena cried herself to sleep.

Mina and everyone else were getting worried about Serena. Her depression would have horrible consequences on her baby. For 1 month, Rei sat down with her in her office and slowly Serena got better. She realized that she would have to live for the baby. The only trace of Darien she would ever have. A few days after the accident, someone had set fire to Darien's deluxe apartment. It seemed that every bit of him had completely vanished. Not only had that, but his parents soon died in a car accident of their own. Their entire multi-million dollar fortune was given to Serena and her unborn baby. Serena's parents were also very wealthy, but they did not provide for their unmarried pregnant daughter. They said that she was not welcome into their upper-class society and for them, only their image was important. Despite the help that Sammy was willing to give, Serena was completely alone. Serena accepted this, and wished to stand on her own two feet. She promised herself that all of Darien's fortune would be given to Rini when she'd become 18 years old.

There was one person who seemed to bring light in Serena's dark tunnel and that was Seiya. He was Darien's cousin, but Serena never took notice of him. His family was not wealthy like Darien's family, but he had a big heart. He asked Serena to marry him so he could care for his niece. Secretly, however, he was in love with Serena.

Their wedding was very small and afterwards there was no honeymoon, and absolutely no sex. For the baby, but also because they were just friends as they call it. To forget all her pains, Serena moved to a small town in Massachusetts. Rini was born 7 months after the wedding on December 12th, 3 days before Darien's birthday. (Serena's is on June 30th). It was a normal pregnancy, and all of Serena's friends were there on her side. The girl looked exactly liked her father, except that she had Serena's beautiful hair.

End of Flashback

'If Darien was alive this entire time, why didn't he come to see me? Didn't he want to get married? Didn't he want to see his friends or his family?' All these questions ran inside Serena's mind, but she decided to try to forget them. That cold- hearted man did not deserve to know about Rini.

'Why did he wink at me? Could he just look like Darien? No, no one can look like someone that much.'

Serena went back to Shields Corporation and saw Darien's secretary.

'Excuse me Miss."

"Yes"

"It's Serena. I was here for an interview but Mr.Chiba left early. I would like you to tell him that I won't be coming for this job. I'm sorry."

"No problem. I'll tell him right away.

Serena was unsure if she had made the right decision, but after her next question, she was sure it was the right thing to do.

"What is Mr. Chiba's first name ma'am?"

"Umm, Darien." The words stabbed Serena and all false hope she had disappeared.

"Thank you miss." With that Serena exited the building. She didn't want to be so fragile, but as soon as she left the building, tears began to flow again. Her eyes grew red and sadness could only be seen. She felt betrayed, abandoned, unloved. Unknown to her, Darien Chiba was pulling out of his Mercedes. He saw the same blond crying and approached to comfort her. When she saw Darien coming, Serena gave a dirty look and left as soon as she could.

Darien did not know why, but he felt horrible seeing her cry. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt. He was going to try to find her, but then his cell phone rang.

"What do you want?" Darien said annoyed at the interruption.

"Why is that how you treat a pregnant woman Darien, especially one that's carrying your baby?"

"Nothing is confirmed. Now tell me what you want?" He walked down the street trying to find the blond again.

"Let's have dinner. My parents are dying to meet the father of my unborn child." Anne loved this excuse to get whatever she wanted.

"No."

"Why"

"I have work."

'Is work more important than me?"

"Yes, now stop bothering me."

Anne began to cry on the other line. "If you want me to get an abortion, I will." This man could never be compassionate. He was cold-hearted to his very core.

"Your tears won't have any effect on me, okay."

"Why are gonna have sex with Beryl on your office table? That is what you mean by work isn't it." Anne loved Darien, but she would be a fool to not know that he had a relationship with Beryl as well as any other beautiful, rich woman.

"I never involve my personal life with my private life." Although that Serena women would make a fine secretary to have loads of fun with Darien thought.

"Fine don't come." With that, Anne cut the phone. 'Just wait till this baby comes out. Then I'll have you wrapped around my finger.'

Darien sighed and cut the phone. His life was a complete mess. How did he get involved with these gold-digging whores? Beryl of course did not need money, but she was still a whore like the rest of them. Darien looked around and then remembered the blond, but she was no where in sight. So, he decided to get to the office.

"Emma, are there any new messages." He called out to his middle-aged secretary. He prefered to have a plain, decent, assistant. All the other secretaries before her ended up on his desk or on his bed. Emma was different. She was helpful and very capable.

"Yes sir, Jewel Corporation called, but I told them their order was to arrive soon. Andrew also called. He is coming to New York in a week. he says that their is a women that he will be proposing and he wants you, his personal best friend to make arrangement." Darien smiled at the news. Finally, Andrew was going to settle down. The man was really picky so this woman must have been special.

"Thank you Emma that will be all."

"Sir there's more."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"One of the employees sent from Massachusetts gave in her resignation. The poor girl was in horrible condition, and you could see by her eyes that she'd been crying. She left no explanation." Panic shone on Darien's face.

"Which one?"

"Her name is Serena. Beautiful little thing that one." Darien then became angry.

"Thank you Emma." Emma saw the anger on his face.

"Sir, please don't be angry. The girl was truly upset. Family problems, perhaps.She has a little daughter." These words did not comfort Darien. After Emma left, Darien began to knock off everything from his desk.

'Finally I see a nice, yet beautiful women and she turns out to be married, with a child." He then tried to forget the women and tried to finish his work.

A week passed since that dreadful day Serena had met Darien. She became depressed and Seiya noticed this. Last week, progress was being made in the relationship, but suddenly eveything stopped. She decided not to tell anyone about what she had seen. It was too painful she figured. She had secretly waited for Darien's phone call, asking her why she wasn't here. She would then tell him about their child and everything would be okay. But the phone remained silent. And so did Serena's false hope.

'I shouldn't be complaining. My life is great. I'm married to Seiya and'however, her thoughts soon drifted toward Darien once again "he's a man-whore who runs the city. But doesn't he want his inheritance? Doesn't he want to know about his parents?' There were so many questions Serena had, but her thoughts were interrupted when Seiya came to the door.

"Serena," Seiya called out. "Aren't you gonna go to Andrew's welcome back party. Rumor has it that Mina will soon be engaged."

"Yeah Seiya. Let me get ready and I'll get Rini ready as well." She smiled to tell him that she was fine, but he knew better.

"Serena, are you okay? Something seems different about you."

"Don't worry Seiya. Let me just get ready." With that she closed the door and opened her closet.

'Why should I be sad over that pathetic excuse of a man?' But then the other part of her mind said 'Because you love him and he's the father of your child.'Serena ignored the second statement and picked out a beautiful backless light blue dress. The spaghetti straps were elegantly made and the dress had to be at least 1000 dollars.

'Where did I get his dress from? Oh well, I have to look nice for Mina and the girls. I don't want them to think anything at all is wrong."

For Rini, Serena put on a cute little Burberry dress given as a gift from by her parents. Her parents apologized to Serena many times for their appalling behavior when she was pregnant, but then they fell in love with their grand-daughter.

Seiya drove Serena to the party to discover a beautiful large mansion was where it would be held. The place was absolutely breathtaking. Serena was glad she dressed up so nicely. Inside, Serena met the girls, who all looked beautiful, especailly Mina.

"I'm so glad you made it Serena." Mina said, giving her a drink.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now I can finally meet this Andrew that we've heard so much about. Where is he by the way?"

"Over there" The girls both looked toward Andrew, but their eyes fell to the other man attending beside Andrew.

"Serena, am I seeing things or is that Darien."

"Yeah, it's him. Our Darien Chiba. I've known for a week now."

Mina gave Serena a what-the-fuck-are-you-saying-and-why-didn't-you-tell-me look. "Wha, what!" Mina shouted.

Some people looked at the two girls, but they smiled politely. "I'll explain later." Serena finally said.

"You better." When they looked at the pair of men again, they saw that they weren't there.

"Whatever, Mina I have to get Rini. I'll be right back."

"No I'll call Andrew to get her for you. I think that's where he went. Also, when he returns you can meet him." Serena smiled, however, inside she was worried she might come in contact with Darien again.

Andrew and Darien walked around the beautiful building Andrew had rented.

"Isn't it a perfect place to propose Darien?"

"Yeah it is." Andrew laughed.

"As if you would care about proposing to a woman. Seriously Darien, you have to find at least one suitable woman. One night stands get a little boring after a while. But knowing you, one woman is simply not enough" Darien seemed amused by the comment.

"Are you saying I'm incapable of loving just one woman."

Before Andrew could answer, the phone began to ring. "Excuse me, it's Mina."

Darien waited for his friend to finished and when he saw happiness in the man's eyes talking to his future fiancé.

"Darien, we have to go pick up Rini."

"Andrew, Mina remembers."

"Shut up. Rini is Mina's friend's daughter."

The men went to the place where an old woman was watching the babies and they asked for Rini.

"Hi, may I pick up Rini James please."

"Sure and you are?"

"One of her mother's friends."

The women went and brought Rini, who seemed to be sleeping. She began to cry when the women woke her up.

"Hush, little one." But the baby would not stop crying.

"Let me hold her." Andrew took the baby and she was quiet. Darien, meanwhile, was watching.

As soon as they left the nursery, the baby began to cry again. "Crap, Darien hold her for a second, will you?"

"Me?" then Darien began to think about his upcoming baby with Anne." fine." As soon as Darien held the baby, she immediately calmed down and smiled. Darien felt like he had fallen in love with the beautiful baby. She was adorable and was by far the cutest baby he had ever seen.

"Guess she likes you, huh?"

Darien, however, was so caught up that he didn't hear his friend.

"Darien?"

"Sorry Andrew, let's take her to her mother. A beautiful baby ought to have a beautiful mother." Andrew smiled and led the way to Mina.

When they reached Mina, Darien was taken back by the mother of the child. He suddenly did not feel like holding her anymore.

Serena took the baby from him without any words and flinched when she made contact with Darien. He still smelled the same. That amazing perfume that he use to use was still the same. Everything about him was the same.

"Andrew!" Mina tried to get rid of the awful silence. "This is Serena. And Serena this is Darien."

"Hello Serena, I'm Andrew and this is my friend Darien." She smiled at him, but did not even look at Darien. Andrew noticed this.

"I've heard many things about you, but I did not know you looked like a model. I simply thought you dealt with them." Mina and Andrew laughed, however Darien glared at Serena.

"I must say the same thing. Darien was saying that the mother of such a beautiful baby had to be beautiful, and he was definitely right." Serena politely smiled at Andrew, but she would not look at Darien.

Suddenly, Rini began to cry again and Serena excused herself, taking her to the changing room. Darien slowly followed behind her.

"Can I ask you what your problem is Miss Serena?" He asked when he was sure they were alone. Serena was surprised; she did not know he had followed her." You act as if I have committed a crime against you."

"Don't be an idiot Darien." He was surprised that she referred to him by his first name.

"Why didn't you show up at work? Thought I would take you to my bed. Are you one of those women who get mad when a man hits on them? It was a fucken wink for gods sake"

"Shut up Darien." She turned to Rini, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He smashed his lips onto hers in a crushing kiss. In her surprised state, she opened her mouth and he shoved his tongue in. Serena almost responds when she came to her senses. She pushed him back and slapped him hard. Her hand hurt so she couldn't imagine what he felt. But she did see a red mark and a bruised cheek.

"How dare you." She became angry, but soon her anger changed into sadness. "You left me all alone, and Rini, she would've had no father if it wasn't for Seiya. You could've told me you were okay. Instead, you turn into a man-whore that fucks every single woman in New York City. Don't you even care about your parents? THEY DIED DARIEN! They died. A month after we thought you died. At least take your inheritance." Serena's eyes were filled with tears and she could hardly see."

Darien, who at first thought this woman was crazy, began to understand a little. " You know who I really am." He grabbed her hand intimately, but Serena pulled away.

"Yes, you're my ex-fiancé that I never ever wanna see again!" With those words, she picked up Rini and left. She took the first taxi that came her way and called up Seiya to say she was sick."

Darien was too stunned to do anything. When he came to his senses and tried to run after her,she was half way home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

I everyone. I'm sooooo osrry I didn't update sooner everyone, but believe me. I'm back and I'll update regularly. Please review. LOVE YOU.

Also...I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena went into the changing room thinking she was alone, however, slowly Darien was following her.

'Damn that woman. What is her problem?' Darien cursed as he followed Serena. There was something about her, something he just had to know.

"Hush baby don't worry. Mommy will have a nice, new diaper on you right away." Serena slowly rocked the child and proceeded to change her. When she was finished, the baby smiled and made some baby noises. Serena smiled lovingly, but when she turned around, her smiled instantly disappeared.

"What do you want?" She quickly said without thinking.

"Can I ask you what your problem is Miss Serena? You act as if I have committed a crime against you."

"Don't be an idiot Darien." He was surprised that she referred to him by his first name.

"Why didn't you show up at work? Thought I would take you to my bed. Are you one of those women who get mad when a man hits on them? It was a fucken wink for gods sake. I have no interest in you."

"Get away from me." Serena turned to pick up Rini and leave. Her eyes were teary but she would never show him.

"Actually who am I kidding." Darien grabbed her hand before she could reach the baby and pulled her to him. "I think you're one of the sexiest women I've ever met and I desperately want you." There proximity was making Serena dizzy, but a warm feeling that she couldn't ignore still came. She couldn't come to her sense and his words weren't registering in her mind. Darien smirked at her silence and crushed his lips onto hers in a kiss. In her surprised state, she opened her mouth and he shoved his tongue in. Serena almost responds when she came to her senses. She pushed him back and slapped him hard. Her hand hurt so she couldn't imagine what he felt. But she did see a red mark and a bruised cheek.

"How dare you." She became angry, but soon her anger changed into sadness. "You left me all alone, and Rini, she would've had no father if it wasn't for Seiya. You could've told me you were okay. Instead, you turn into a man-whore that fucks every single woman in New York City. Don't you even care about your parents? THEY DIED DARIEN! They died. A month after we thought you died. At least take your inheritance." Serena's eyes were filled with tears and she could hardly see."

Darien, who at first thought this woman was crazy, began to understand a little. " You know who I really am." He grabbed her hand intimately, but Serena pulled away.

"Yes, you're my ex-fiancé that I never ever want to see again!" With those words, she picked up Rini and left. She took the first taxi that came her way and called up Seiya to say she was sick."

Darien stood there stunned. In those little words, she had changed his entire life. The women was his ex- fiancé and that baby...was it his? She had all the answers. But wait...she came here with a man. Darien's state of mind was not good. He began to feel a horrible headache and before he knew it, she was on the floor...unconscious.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Darien awoke, he was in a hospital. Andrew was there, as was Mina.

"He doesn't know who he is?"

"No he can't remember anything except for his name and he's not sure if that's correct either."

"We'll it's correct. He was my college friend and Serena boyfriend. God those two were such a perfect couple. Now everything is so messed up."

Darien listened to Mina and Andrew having a conversation in the other room. They did not know that he was listening.

"This Serena, was she the one with the baby?"

"Yeah that's her?

"Is it his?"

"The baby, yeah it's his."

"Will she meet him after she learns that he has amnesia?"

"I really don't know. I told her that he was in the hospital and she cut the phone. I tried to call her up, but she doesn't want to hear anything about it. She gets mad at me if I even say his name.

Darien, didn't want to hear anymore, and decided to inform his friend of his awaking.

"Andrew, I'm awake." Quickly Mina and Andrew rushed from the other room and went to Darien.

"How are you feeling Dare?" asked Andrew.

"I'm fine, but what happened?"

"It's from your accident. You're not very strong. The doctors said that you are in a weak state and you shouldn't be in tension."

"Tension, why would I have any of that when I can't remember who I am." Darien replied sarcastically.

"Seriously man, take care of yourself."

"I know, I will."

Mina stood silently as the guys continued their conversation. She looked at Darien. Then she noticed his changes. He looked so weak and a scar was on his left eyebrow. Although it added a sexy appeal, she had to admit. But he was so sad, so depressed with his life

"Serena, pick up the phone if you want to live to see tomorrow." Mina said as he tried to reach Serena by phone for the 50th time.

"Hello?"

"SERENA FINALLY. Oh my god, I'm so sorry for that outburst but you can't just ignore me forever. Come down to the hospital NOW!"

"Look Mina, I don't care for that man, okay. I'm sorry for being so rude before, but you have to understand."

"Serena, he doesn't know who he is. That car accident caused him to get amnesia. He doesn't remember anything except his name. And you know what else, he also remembered the name Serena. He just didn't know who she was. But he knew she was important. Andrew had found him and helped him re-establish his career. I guess his asters in business paid off because he really got settled fast. Andrew told me in the beginning, he always used to look for Serena. He dreamed of weird places and a women named Serena always called him. but he woke up before he could see her face."

"Stop Mina please." Mina could hear the sadness in her voice. She was sure that tears were falling. "I don't know what to do. Did we forget that I'm married and Rini. I can't abandon my family."

"You're not abandoning your family cause it's right here with Darien. And as for Rini, she is HIS not Seiya. He has a right to meet his daughter."

Serena was going to say something else, but the door bell rang. "Mina, I'll call you back later. Seiya is home." With that she cut the phone.

"Please Serena. Make the right decision." This was more of a prayer than a comment.

Meanwhile, Serena opened the door to Seiya and revealed her tearful face.

"Seiya have to tell you something."

"What's the matter Serena? Is everything okay? Is Rini okay?"

"No it's not that Seiya. I should have told you the day I found it out myself. Da..da...dari."

"Calm down Seiya and tell me." He helped her to the sofa and cradled her as if she was a child. Putting his hand on her face tenderly, she asked again "What happened, tell me."

In broken sobs, Serena replied "Darien, Darien he's still alive."

The tenderness in Seiya's face quickly disappeared. He let go of Serena and walked over to the window.

"I saw him in a couple times before, but I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. I thought he was dead. I am so confused." Serena rambled on but Seiya seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"I want to meet him Seiya. If I don't, I'll die. I swear I will."

"You go ahead."

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later. I have to make an important business phone call. Don't worry I will be there. After all, he is my beloved cousin." The last part sounded sarcastic, but Serena had no time to worry about that. She quickly began to get ready. She had to visit Darien soon.

Serena quickly got ready, wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt that made her look elegant, even with the jeans. She picked up Rini, but then hesitated whether or not to take her. Finally she decided she had to. The nanny was off today. Serena gently held the sleeping child and called a cab. She was in no condition to drive.

The cab arrived in ten minutes and Serena headed for the door.

"I'm leaving Seiya. Please come as quickly as you can."

"Don't worry. I'll be there."

Hearing those words, Serena left. "Crap, how the hell is that bastard still alive." He picked up his cell phone and began to dial a number.

Serena arrived at the hospital a moment too late.

"I'm sorry miss,but Mr. Shields left the hospital 15 minutes ago."

"Thankyou." Serena left the hospital and called up Mina. She told her of her situation and Mina told her she would be there soon. She ws at Darien's place along with Andrew and the four of them need to talk.

"Thanks Mina. What would I do without you."

Mina's car came and Serena sat in the back with Rini.

"I'm glad you decided to hear me out. You know Darien's not a bad person Serena. You know him better then we all do."

"Yeah you're right. But something in my heart tells me I'm gonna regret this."

"Well that feelings bullshit. Everything is gonna be fine after this."

"If you say so."

There was little traffic and soon Mina park in the driveway of the Hyatt hotel. "Darien lives here. In the luxurious suite at the top."

Serena had to admit she was impressed. Her Darien...no Darien always managed to get back on his two feet."

The elevator ride was silent, but hearing the "ding" Rini woke up.

"Give her to me Serena. You've been holding her for a long time." Mina took the baby and gently rocked her in her arms. The baby apparently didn't mind Mina and began to smile. Then she began to pull her hair. Serena laughed at this, but soon the nervouness returned when they knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened and Serena found herself face to face with the man whe had once loved.(and probalbly still loved)

"Hello Darien." She managed to choke out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I read each one like 10 times and I'm not sure if I'm suppose to respond to them. Anyway, I plan to put out about 8-10 more chapter because I want alot of drama. I'm not so sure of this chapter, but whats done is done. Please review.

Chapter Four

Darien was in awe as he saw the beautiful woman in front of him. Mina apparently wanted everything to be a surprise and lied that she was going to help a friend. Helping a friend did not include bringing your long lost fiance.

"Come in...Mina and"

"Serena."

"I know, it's just that."

Mina rolled her eyes. These two knew each other much better than this. To stop the akwardness, she intruded.

"Hey Darien, look who I've brought." She smiled at him and he looked at the baby in her arms.

"We've met before. What's her name?"

"Rini." said Serena. Her full name is Serenity, but we nicknamed her Rini. And Rini is the only thing she responds to."

Mina then gave Rini to her father and smiled when she saw that Rini was perfectly fine. She continued to look at Darien as if he was a familiar figure.

"Hello." Rini smiled at this, and while shouting some unknown baby words reached for his hair. She loved to pull on hair.

Everyone smiled as they saw father and daughter bond. Serena looked at the two of them and could see the resemblance very clearly. Rini had his eyes and nose. And when she smiled, her dimple was in the pace place as Darien's. When Rini couldn't reach his hair, she began to move in his arms. Darien became alarmed and afraid that he might drop her, but Serena took her into her arms. While doing this, Serena almost twitched at their hands meeting. It wasn't as if she hadn't touched this man before, but she couldn't help herself.

"Hello Serena. I didn't know you had come." came a familiar voice.

"Hello Andrew."

"Come on in and sit down. You guys have been standing by the door this whole time."

The four adult and the cute little baby went into the living room and sat down. A moment of silence followed, but Mina wasn't shy and said right away, "Andrew and I will take Rini for a walk. You two have a lot of talking to do."

Serena was completely caught off guard with this turn of events, but before she knew it, Mina took Rini and the three were out the door.

"I thing we've been set up." She said to Darien.

"That's Mina for you."

The two smiled at each other earnestly.

"I'm sorry. I really am about my behavior before."

"Me too. I don't think it was anybody's fault."

"When was Rini born?" Serena was a little surprised at the immediate beginning of questions. For some silly reason, she was envious that he asked about her instead of herself.

"Four months ago. Exactly four months ago."

"We're we going to get married soon before the accident."

"Yes, the wedding was in a month. And I was a month pregnant at the time." Darien unknowingly starred at her stomach. Something so small didn't seem like it had carried a baby. He then looked at Serena's face. She was so beautiful, but she looked hurt.

"You didn't know about the baby yet Darien. I was going to tell you that night at dinner. But on our way, we crashed." Tear were building up in Serena's eyes. "I brought some pictures of Rini when she was just born." Serena began to take out some pictures form her purse. Darien looked at them carefully. In many of the pictures, he noticed another man holding Rini. A fear entered him suddenly.

"He...he's Seiya. My husband and Rini adopted father. He's also you're cousin." Serena said wihtout meeting his eyes. She realized that he did not know of her marriage to Seiya. Darien, however, was feeling crushed. The fear was true. She had found someone else.

"He offered to marry me to take care of Rini. It's a compromise, not a marriage. Rini was given your family's name." She felt a little guilty telling him about the reality of their marriage.

"My family, my parents. You told me something terrible about them."

"Yes Darien. A month after we thought you were dead, they also died. Another car accident. You are the recipient of their wealth and company Darien. At the present, Seiya has been appointed CEO, but all the wealth was then given to Rini. I told them about our baby and they wanted to help support me. My parents were planning on disowning me when they found out the father of my child was gone." Dariens look seemed concerned and Serena saw this."They regret their decision today and occasionally come over to see Rini. You have to go and take what belongs to you. You have to also go back and take care of your father's company...your company. Seiya's doing the best he could, but at times I have to help him. Actually, I think I'm making all the decisions. You don't remember this, but you have a masters in business. You can revive the company."

"I really want to see this company."

"Maybe it will bring back some memories. Going to your house and going to the company. It's worth a shot."

Darien smiled at her. "I think you're right." When she smiled back, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was so angelic, but there was also something very sexy about her. She had gotten dressed in a hurry and she had no make-up on. Yet, she was more beautiful than anyone else at their best. " I dreamt of you."

"Huh." Serena didn't mean to sound so informal, but the statement took her by surprise. It was so random.

"Before I even remembered you, you came to me in my dreams. In my dream, you and I are in Central Park taking a walk. You begin to run ahead and I try to catch you. I call "Serena" out loud many times, but you don't slow down. Instead you laugh and run faster. When I do catch you, we fall in the grass and I ask you to tell me a secret. But you only say it's a surprise. And all this time, I can't see your face clearly. I see your hair and eyes, but I can't make out your face. I didn't remember anyone else, but I did remember your name and some of your facial features. I use to tell Andrew that I had to find this Serena. Unfortunately when I do find her, she's married to someone else."

Tears began to flow from Serena's eyes. "I'm so sorry Darien." She got up from where she sat and stood closer to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and said " I would've never married anyone if I knew you were still alive. I was so lonely and depressed after you left. Seiya was like a guardian angel for me and Rini."

Darien turned to face her and did something that surprised the both of them. He embraced her. Serena silently cried in his arms and he held her tenderly. He slowly took her to the sofa, not letting go of her.

"I feel like this is so right. Right now I don't even remember our memories. I don't think I'll want to be apart from you after I remember."

"No Darien, we can't do this. It's wrong." She tried to releash herself from his embrace, but he wouldn't allow her to."Darien, you have to let me go." He silenced her words with a kiss. A soft, gentle kiss, completely opposite of what they had shared in the changing room of the hotel. Serena responded to the kiss unknowingly and this encouraged Darien to go on. He tilted her face sideways and with her permission, slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongue met and fought for dominance. Darien was sure he would win. He had never lost, or if he did, he didn't remember it. However, Serena was not like the other woman. She easily defeated him. When their lips parted, Darien's tongue met with Serena's neck. She moaned and Darien sucked hard. Their souls seemed to have met, however the door bell then began to ring. It took Serena a while to hear it, but when she did she quickly pushed Darien off her.

"Darien, someones at the door." Darien grinned when he saw her messed up hair. He probably looked the same way. They fixed themselves up to the best of ther ability and went to the door.

"I think Mina and Andrew are back." Serena proceed to open the door, but she did not see who she expected. Instead she saw a beautiful red headed women. There was so much make up on herface for Serena's liking, but she had to admit the woman was gorgeous. He top was a very big V- neck that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her skirt was less a skirt and more an underwear. The woman didn't look to happy to see Serena. She simply ignored the blonde and turned to Darien.

"Oh my goodness Darien what the hell happened. When I heard you were in the hospital, I panicked I just panicked."

"What are you doing here Anne." Serena looked as the two talked. Suddenly anger rose inside of her. This man was known to be a womanizer in all of New York. How could she have forgotten. This was one of his many mistresses. That kiss they just shared was something he gave to all beautiful women. Suddenly Serena felt disgusted. She looked at Darien, who was pleading with his eyes, telling her not to leave.

"What the hell are you doing here Anne. Get out."

"That's no way to talk to a guest Darien." Serena replied. "I'll leave you two alone." Serena headed toward the living room.

"Who the fuck is that. One of your other mistresses. How dare you cheat on me." Tears were evident in Anne's eyes." Think about our baby Darien."

Darien took her hand and lead her to the outside of his apartment. "Leave now. You're not welcome here. I have decent company. A whore like you isn't needed."

"Who do you think you're calling a whore Darien. You were the one to pick me up from the bar."

"I was pathetically drunk. You should've left before morning, but your interest was money, not sex."

"I hate you. You and the damn slut in there with you could burn in hell. But you should know one thing, this is your baby and I'm gonna make sure you provide us with money."

With those words, she left. She had come to Darien thinking she could get a nice night, but the bar would have to do for today. She would pick up some random guy and relieve her sexual tension. "Watch Darien Shields. Just watch."

Darien avoided going inside for a few moments, but then he gathered up his courage and proceeded inside. He looked around for Serena, but could find no sign of her. Then he realized his balcony's door was open. He looked outside and saw Serena standing there, starring at the view.

When she saw Darien, she gave him a cold look. She obviously didn't want to talk to him, but Darien decided to play it cool, hoping she hadn't heard all of Anne's conversation and they could act like it never happened.

"So Serena, I wanted to ask you a favor?" She didn't answer, but Darien continued on."Can you take me to those places where I hold many memories. The doctors said that would be very helpful."

Darien faced Serena, waiting for an answer, but she hadn't even heard the question. She seemed to be thinking something else. She wouldn't look at him and from this angle, Darien could see the love bite he felt on her neck. A little while ago, they seemed so good, but now everything was chaotic. When Serena looked at him, she gave him a cold look and said:

"I guess Rini will not be your only child. If you even want to consider her your child. I'm leaving as soon as Mina and Andrew come with my daughter." Darien face turned pale white as the truth sunk in. Serena had heard their entire conversation. But then, he relized something very wrong in her statement. He suddeny became very angry, and grabbed her hand, and pulled it so that Serena bumped against his hard chest.

"I don't care what you say, Rini is my daughter just as much as she's your's. Don't ever forget that because I won't. Even if there is nothing between us, I will also be a part of her life. She's the only one that I can call my own. And whether my fucken memory comes back or not, this fact won't change."

"I'm leaving. You can atleast be decent."

"Wait, wait please I'm sorry Serena, don't go. Just wait for Mina and Andrew to come back and then I'll drive you home."

"I can get a cab."

"I apoligized, didn't I. Please just sit in the living room and I'll get you some coffee." Serena was reluctant to go, but she had to wait for Rini. And the fact that Darien would be in the kitchen, instead of near her, sounded good.

When she didn't answer, Darien smiled and went into the kitchen.

Mina and Andrew arrived shortly after the feud and noticed the difference between their friends. They were ignoring each other and didn't speak to each other.

"Mina, Andrew,...Darien, I had a lovely time, but I have to get home." The next part she said seemed to have been directed to Darien, "Seiya is waiting. And Rini needs to sleep. The poor baby, she misses her stroller and the two of you had to carry her."

"It's no problem Serena. I LOVE children. Andrew and I decided to have two. One in the next two years and the other four years later. Right honey."

"I don't mind having one in say nine months." He laughed, kissing Mina on the forehead. Everyone laughed and Darien especially looked at Serena. When she laughed, she could brighten up the whole room. She could be sexy, sweet, and even cute when she wanted to be. No wonder he fell in love with her.

The sleepy baby was returned to its mom and seemed extremely contented. She sneezed adorably and then rested her head on Serena's shoulder.

"Bless you." Serena and Darien said simultaneously. For a brief second, their eyes met, but then went back to Rini.

"Mina can you drive me home."

"Sure Sere."

Without any further words, Serena left the apartment and Mina followed.

"What the hell did you do Serena! God, I'm so mad at you, you have no idea. Everything was going so perfect."

"No Mina nothing was perfect! Nothing can ever be perfect for us! Don't you see, our lives have completely changed. I'm married to a great man, who is helping to provide for my baby. And that other man, the one I once loved has hundreds of whores around him at all times. He IMPREGNATED one of those disgusting, hideous, sluts. The Darien I once knew never ever would've done that. God I hate him so much. Don't you see Mina, the string that once held us together has been cut. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't be together." Serena's eyes were pouring with tears, but she continued to stutter out her words. "We will never get together and mayby this accident was good, it showed me what a horrible man Darien really was."

"Hush Serena don't cry." Mina stopped her car and hugged her friend. Her eyes were also filled with tears. She had hoped that the two could get back together. Personally, she didn't like Seiya, but he sounded much better than Darien at this point. "Everything will be better. I won't ever make you see him."

"I'm going to have to see him Mina. He made it pretty clear he wants to be in Rini's life, and even I can't stop that."

When the girls reached Serena's apartment, Mina helped her carry Rini to her floor.

"Take care Serena, and don't bother worrying about Darien."

"Thanks Mina. Good Bye."

"Bye."

Mina left and Serena entered her apartment. What she saw, made her eyes wide.


End file.
